As If You Ever Cared
by BlondeHairBlueEyes14
Summary: "I no longer have to CARE! About you or me!" Clary screamed taking a long drink from her now almost empty vodka bottle. "You're just a useless boy who broke my heart" . What made Clary lose it?  Rated T for Language...One-Shot.


****Disclaimer: I only own the plot-ish like idea...I WISH I OWNED THE WONDEFULLY LOVELY J A CE :D****

Songs: ( Listen for FULLLLL Effect)

Friday I'll Be Over You- Alison Iraheta

White Horse-Taylor Swift

* * *

Clary ripped apart the picture in her hands. Tearing it to shreds. Her hands shook angrily.

She threw the pieces in the air and screamed before throwing any and everything _he_ had ever given her on her bed. All the jewelry, books, pictures, everything! Everything was now in a useless pile on her bed.

The images of what happened just 30 minutes ago flashed in her head as she screamed and picked up a large vase full of flowers and throwing it at the wall watching as it hit the wall and smashed into a million little peices.

She walked over to her mirror and ripped off the pictures that surrounded the silver frame. She ripped them into small pieces until you couldn't even make a single detail on the picture. Everything was over. Yet she wasn't sad or depressed... She was angry.

Clary screamed again and threw a pillow at the wall before walking over to her dresser where another photo lay. It was from two weeks ago. Just two weeks ago everything had been perfect. The girl in the photo had a perfect life with a perfect boyfriend.

And two weeks ago _that_ girl would have laughed in your face if you told her that right now two weeks in the future she would be screaming and ripping apart pictures of her perfect boyfriend.

Clary grabbed a lighter from her bedside table and held the picture up. With a quick _Click_ a flame caught on the photo, burning off the smiling girl and her golden boy.

"Go to hell Jace Lightwood." Clary muttered before dropping the picture in the garbage can, watching as the flame caught on the crumpled up papers already in it.

She watched the fire for a few seconds before walking out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen where a bottle of vodka was sitting. She grabbed it and opened it before running back up the stairs, where the fire was starting to die down.

Clary took a gulp of her drink before throwing in a drawing of _him_ that she had made along with a stuffed animal and the other pictures that had survived her rampage earlier.

"Go live with your skanks and your whores!" Clary called out to no one taking another swing from the bottle. It was now half empty.

She threw in some of the shredded up pieces watching as every last piece of him burned away… emotionally, her heart was now a blank slate to the bastard who broke her heart.

"Go waste your life with some bitch with a fake tan and fake boobs! But who are you going to come crying to when your life goes down the drain and karma spits you back out again? Not me!" Clary said gleefully, she was much drunker than she had ever been before and was no longer caring what was coming from her mouth.

"I hope that your blonde bimbo will keep you warm at night! I hope that she knows how to fight! I hope that...you'll be heartbroken and beg and plead for me to come back!" She chanted throwing a whole photo album into the fire. Jace had gotten it made for her on her 17th birthday.

She took another gulp from her bottle which was now almost empty.

"I want you to come crawling back here on your hands and knees. And you know what I'm going to say to your begging and pleading? I'm going to laugh in your face! I'm going to dance with joy that I no longer have to feel _anything _for you! I no longer have to put up with ANYTHING! I no longer have to _CARE! _About you or me! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Clary took one last swing from the now empty bottle and threw it to wall, smiling as it made the satisfying crack and it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Clary was just about to throw more into the fire when she heard the sound of the front door being opened and Isabelle screaming her name.

"CLARY! Where are you! Clary? Why do I smell someting burning! CLARY" She heard her call out before running up the staircase.

When Isabelle walked in and saw the smashed bottle and fire she shook her head sadly.

"You started your pity fest without me? What kind of best friend isn't there for a pity fest?" Isabelle asked and pulled out another two bottles of Vodka from her black purse.

Clary's face lit up and she smiled at her best friend. The one who would was always to be there. The one who wouldn't cheat on her.

"The Pity fest has just begun." Clary slurred out grabbing a bottle from Isabelle and throwing more shreds into the fire.

"Than let's get this going!" Isabelle said walking over to Clary's iPod dock and picking a song. She took a long drink from her bottle than spun the volume dial on the speakers.

"Who needs a boy when you have a best friend!" Isabelle called out before singing along to the song.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known

Clary joined in, singing along with Isabelle. The words of this song were perfect for how she was feeling right now.  
_  
__I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now

And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

Clary and Isabelle drank more than they should have, talked louder, screamed harder and danced longer but had a damn good time doing it.

Clary should have been sad but she managed not to spill a single tear over the useless boy who broke her heart.

Isabelle had collapsed on the now clean bed after her third bottle of vodka. Clary was getting close to doing the same but she stood by her window watching as the sun began to peek out from behind the other houses on her street. She could feel the effects of the vodka wearing down.

She grabbed the half-full bottle from the window ledge and took a swing before walking over to the still burning fire and throwing one more thing into the flame.

The engagement ring. The same engagement ring that was given to her... two weeks ago.  
Clary watched as the flame ate away at the gold band and the flower shaped diamond.

"I may never get my fairy tale wedding... or wear the right dress. But I will find someone who deserves me."

"And I know for a fact that... it is _not_ you." She spat out before passing out.

Sometimes all it takes is a second for your life to crumple down around you... For Jace Lightwood and Clary Fray, it took the same amount of time it would take to kiss the wrong girl and utter a single word:

"Sorry."

* * *

**Just a quick One-Shot becuase I'm having a bit of writers block ( UGHHH) for My other fics...Anyway's If you like it please review and I have an idea to make it a two-shot...SOOO if you want me to continue just say the word :D I'll take a vote of how many want me to continue with it :P**

**If i do continue it will be what happens when Jace wakes up the next morning and finds out what happens...Will Clary take him back or will she move on with her life?**

**Lots of LOVE 3**

**Mandy :D**


End file.
